


Merry Christmas my love

by broody_vamp_riley9



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, carmilla is a sap, carmilla secret santa gift, domestic hollstein, this is almost tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broody_vamp_riley9/pseuds/broody_vamp_riley9
Summary: Hollstein xmas little party! they invite LaF and Perry, they cook dinner together and play some board games





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImJustYourSacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustYourSacrifice/gifts).



> this was the last headcanon I send to my secret santa, and well we both love it and I have to write it, or at least try, hope you like it Dani! 
> 
> also sorry if there is any typo there

You have never been a festive person, and for far one of the less liked holidays is christmas. You can't remember how was the last time you celebrate christmas before you died, and honestly you don't care. The holidays become just another day during your 300 years as a vampire, oh well they were until a little ray of sunshine enter to your life. Of course your first xmas with her was a fiasco because that xmas witch and the crazy styrian villagers,but this time there's no danger or mystery to solve, is been like this for a while and you love this peaceful lifestyle.

Seems like it was yesterday when was December 1st and now here we are on Christmas Eve making the dinner with LaFontaine and Perry, and for making dinner you mean actually help Perry meanwhile Laura and LaF are playing like kids around the kitchen and stealing food, specially cookie dough.

'LaFontaine stop running around the counter and help me with the pasta'  
  
'Hey I'm not the only one playing around huff'  


'Sweetie I've made your favorite dessert and I'm not giving you any if you don't help me with the pasta'

LaF drops the spoon they have been using as a weapon for the past 45 minutes and go to help Perry, you can't help but chuckled at how whipped they are.

'Saw something funny Karnstein?'  
  
' Just how whipped you're'  


'Look who is talking'

Okay yes they have a point, but you're not going to let them give their eat-shit grin to you, so you just roll your eyes at LaF statement

'Whatever gingersnap'  
  
Laura wraps her arms around your waist and give pepper kisses to your shoulder  
  
'Babe don't be rude at LaF'  


You can see the damn grin on the bio major, isn't like it care or something. You turn to see your cupcake and laugh at Laura's view. The blonde girl have flour in the face and the hair, and is wearing a damn pan as a helmet.

'Cupcake I think you should clean yourself'  
  
'What's the fun on that? I'm dirty because I'm cooking'  
  
This girl is gonna be your death one of this days  
  
'You and ginger head were playing like toddlers'  
  
Laura huffs 'I was cooking until LaF throw me flour'  


'And then you decided to take revenge and grab a spatula and run behind young Holtzman'

You can't help but smile at her pout, god damn Laura Hollis you're adorable. You wipe her cheek and place a kiss in her forehead  
' C'mon cutie help me to clean up the kitchen and place the everything in the table'  
She hesitate a little but she helped you and she also cleans her hair.

The dinner goes calm with some jokes from LaFontaine, nerdy puns from Laura, apparently important facts from Perry and a new record of how many times you can roll your eyes. The count goes in 25 times, no wait 26 and a snarky remark. Not that you're gonna admit it but Laura's friends arent so bad. You have for dessert some peppermint fudge and chocolate chips cookies, Perry's special recipe, which is delicious. After the dinner Perry asks everyone to help with the dishes and well you cant escape form this because yes there's a good chance to go and hide in your room, but if you do that Laura is going to search you and find you, so there's no option.

'Hey guys i was cleaning the other day and i found some board games wanna play?'  
  
'I dont know what you say Perr?'  
  
' We can stay a while, we have time berore going to your parents house'  
  
' Cool beans im going for them'  
  
'Just promise you are not going to cheat cutie'  
'  
Hey I never cheat! I'm just really good at board games'  


'Sure frosh'

Laura runs to your bedroom and returns with monopoly, scrabble ( of course she have to bring this one too) and UNO. For some reason everyone chose the last one, and well isnt a surprise that this is a battle camp everyone is again each other. Y'all play during 2 hours until the ginger squad had to go, so there's just you and Laura

'Wanna keep playing?'  
  
'And give you the chance to cheat?'  
  
'I didnt cheat!'  
  
'Cupcake you win two times, one after anoter, that's not even possible'  
  
'Says the one who just win once'  
  
'Because i didnt cheat'  
  
'Im not a cheater!'  


'Keep saying it'

She smiles and rolls her eyes, you know you have win this time, you two move from the dinner room to your living room and cuddle with Laura in the sofa. This is one of your favorites thing, feel her in your arms and contemplate her, Laura have this glown in her that makes you feel like you're contemplating stars, she's so beautiful and she's yours. You pull her closer and kiss her softly, you can feel how she smile in the kiss, you make out with her until she breaks the kiss, she have her eyes closed and you swear you're falling more for her. You cup her cheeks and run your thumbs through her cheekbones

'Hey'  


'Hey'  


'I um I get something for you'

She smiles and let you go to your bedroom , some minutes later you come back with her present, she excitedly tears the gift wrapping and let our a dried laugh

'ha-ha how funny'  
' what you didnt like it?' You dramatically put a hand in your chest and play offended  


' Catnip? seriously, is this some kind of " _gift for you but is actually for me_ "?' 

You roll your eyes at her because sometimes your cupcake is well, her 

'No, that's actually a joke gift, but this..' You pull the photo album that was laying behind you and handle it to her ' is your real present' 

She is surprised but meanwhile she is turning the pages you see how her face shifts, her smile seem more soft and there is a bright in her eyes you cant even describe. You have think in this gift for a while now, so when she didnt notice you take pictures of the new memories you're making with her, there's a pic of you when you move toghther, the trip to Paris, when you go to stargaze, fixing the burned kitchen, the netflix and cuddle, the snowman you made, the failed secret gift shopping, the trip to Laura's dad home, the shop before the xmas eve, everything is there and at the end you add a little note

" _Thank you for all the memories you give me, I'll cherish them and I can't wait to make more next to you. Merry Christmas my love, Ich liebe dich_ " 

She turns and hug you, you can feel some wet in your shirt but before you can even say something she kiss you 'Carm this is so precious, thank you so much'

She smile and kiss you again before whisper

'Merry Christmas Carm'


End file.
